Mission: Molly (Wattpad Copy)
by TheUngerators
Summary: Just one mission will change all of the Davenport's lives. This mission was different from the rest, though. Adam, Bree, and Chase have to save the most important girl in the world, Molly Vega. She has all the government secrets stuck in her head, and is in grave danger. Molly, out in the real world, is a death sentence for her, and the United States. This one girl... changes all.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Donald's P.O.V.**

The new holo-table was projecting the bodies of Adam, Bree, and Chase. It was becoming more challenging for the three to go on missions, so I was starting to work on an update for them. From what I was seeing, their power was weakening.

"Just a few more adjustments." I assured myself as I changed the structure of the chips in their necks. It seems as though if I made just a few more advancements...

My finger swiped the projection. A keyboard popped up. Then I typed in the numbers 55783901 and the submit button popped up.

The elevator opened to my right. "Ah!" I yelled out, because it startled me. The sunglasses I were wearing fell off my head as I jumped from the surprise. But it was only Bree.

"What's up, Mr. D?" She asked as she walked around the desk without even noticing she scared me. She strolled over to the capsules and leaned up against Adam's. Her left arm propped her up.

As I bent over to grab the glasses I began explaining, "If you actually are interested in what I am doing," I then picked myself up and put the pair back on my forehead. I continued, "I am updating the molecular format of you bionic chips to endure the better quality of your..."

Bree cut in, "English please?" She asked sarcastically. I could tell by the look on her face that she was already lost.

"Sometimes I wish you all were as smart as Chase." I joked. But, Bree looked at me like what I said was a terrible insult. She smirked afterwards though, which gave me a signal that she didn't mind.

"Well, if you want it in "English", I am changing the shape of your, and your brother's chips so you can use your bionic abilities and do better work, I guess you can say." I explained to her.

"Ok, so how do we change the shape? It's like, stuck, in our necks," Bree blurted out. She stroked her neck as she asked the question.

When she said that, I thought for a moment about it. "Um... I honestly don't even really know." This baffled me that I haven't thought about it before.

"Your the mega-million dollar scientist! You will think of something." She called. When I turned my head to look at her face, I could tell that she was totally confident in me. It feels nice to know that people out there really do believe in you.

"Your right! I am the handsome, rich, super scientist! I can do this!" I said in triumph.

She gritted her teeth, "Uh, I didn't say handso... you know what. Never mind." She laughed a little after she spoke.

I holo-clicked the submit button on the projection. The three bodies on the screen were zoomed up to the point where it only showed up from chest up to the head. A little spot blinked in the necks. Bree moved her body from the capsule over to the desk. She watched intently.

"What is the little bleep thing?" She questioned to me and pointed to the thing in the neck.

"That, is not just a little "bleep" thing, Bree." I told her, though acted like she should know exactly what I am talking about. "It's your chips. If I try, I can transfer the data from here to the super computer and update it from there."

After a few minutes of downloading and transferring, the data reached the computer. I did a few calculations, and I was done! I then fingered my hands into the shape of a gun and shouted, "BAM!"

I turned over to Bree, but she was still as a board.

"Bree? Earth to Bree! Hello?" I asked the what seemed as an inanimate human. Her eyes were like marbles. "Bree? Talk to me." I tried to bring her back, but her body slammed onto the ground.

I bent down as fast as I could to catch her. I slowly laid her body onto the ground. "It's ok. It's ok." I told myself and the black outed sack of Bree. I knelt down by her, breathing unconditionally. When I snapped back into reality, my fingers wrapped around her wrists and took her pulse. It was normal.

Then the elevator opened again. This time it was Leo. Hauling one giant, and one "somewhat girly" body across the floor. "Big D!" Leo shouted in confusion. "What is happening?"

"It must be a malfunction in the update I put in them." I said. "But I have know idea how it could lead to this." My hands started spazzing out as I watched Leo drag my Chase and Adam across the floor.

I flew over to him as fast as I could move. "Here, let me help." I exclaimed in a frightened voice. My arms wrapped around Chase's waist and I pulled him up and threw him over my shoulder.

Leo gave me a surprised look. "You couldn't have picked up, Adam? He is like... one billion pounds!" He joked. This wasn't a time for laughs, though.

Then, once I reached my super computer, I laid Chase's body on the ground next to Bree's. I tried not to pay attention to them so I didn't freak out even more then I already was.

I ran back over and started at my computer and tried to click a few buttons to fix something. Yes, I know. Not like me. But, you have to understand, I was panicking. "Wait, Leo. Go over there and grab my X-ray Glass." I commanded.

"Ok." He replied. After setting Adam next to Chase, Leo ran over to the other room. I heard a bunch of clanking metal and my precious inventions being smacked around by my stepson. Then I heard an anxious voice call out, "Is this it?" His hand reached out from the wall holding my portable x-ray magnifying glass. Gosh, I'm awesome.

"Yeah Leo. Bring it here." I said with no patience whatsoever. It does trouble a father when he sees three of his kids paralyzed on the floor. Just looking down at their bodies made me shutter. I looked up as soon as possible, just to see Leo in front of me with the X-ray glass held out for me to grab.

I yanked it from his hands and went over to Bree. I scanned her neck with the glass just to find the chip in her neck slowly forming itself into a flat, circular shape. Same with Adam and Chase when I checked over them.

I explained what was happening to Leo. When I pretty much made it clear to him, he took the glass back and scanned Adam. "Uh... Mr. Daven..."

"KILL YOU CHASE!" Adam screamed as he suddenly just stood up. Leo flipped out and yelled like a yipping chihuahua. His arms flailed as Adam picked him up by the collar and hovered him in the air. Then, Adam turned his head a few times and took in his surroundings.

"Woah. How did I get here? And how did you magically become Leo?" He questioned. He kept looking around, totally confused, I mean, even more confused then normal him.

Chase stood up, looking as puzzled as Adam. "Ok, did Adam punch me so hard I passed out, because I honestly have no idea how I got to the lab." He gasped.

As if on cue, Bree popped up in a flash. She pointed to me and said "I am officially not hanging out with you anymore."

"And then the magic chip thingy in your neck turned into flat, circle! It was so cool!" Leo cleared up for the three.

Chase snickered "Watching a metal chip form into a, a circle, was cool?" Bree and Adam started to laugh.

"Well, it was the highlight of my day! Hey, cut me some slack! I started my day out hauling your sorry butts around the house. It doesn't sound fun does it?" Leo ranted.

"It does to me! I love to drag your bodies around. Who am I kidding! I could do it all day!" Adam said, laughing. "You know what? I'll try it now!" He grabbed his hands around Leo and Chase's arms.

"Break it up, break it up boys." I hollered as I shook my hands. "Come on. Just let the child finish. Keep going Leo."

Adam let go of their arms. "Fine."

"Then, all of a sudden, you guys woke up. One by one. Adam, Chase, then you Bree." He said pointing to each person corresponding to their names. Everyone's faces were shocked.

"Just another day with the Davenports!" Chase joked, exclaiming it to the people in the lab. Then, we all started laughing all together.

Adam stood up after laughing. He put his hand up to his forehead. "Wow, am I ready for a nap." He confessed. Nods in agreement symbolized that everyone else needed to sleep. It was a pretty exhausting day so far.

"See ya later suckers." Leo teased. "I'm going upstairs into my comfy bed. Well, have fun in your capsules!" He teased sarcastically and turned around. Bree stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jokes on you! These capsules are pretty, um, cozy?" She sad to try to get back at him. Leo didn't mind and kept walking. Just as he reached the elevator doors, an alarm rang on my emergency alerter in my pocket.

"What is it now?" Adam groaned.

I reached in my pocket to see the red flashing light and the symbol that said "Mission Alert." Perfect timing don't you think?

I finished looking at the alert. When I put the phone down, I spoke. "Adam, Bree, Chase. You guys won't like this... But suit up. We have a mission."


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission (Part 1)

_**AN: The first three chapters will be pretty long. After that the length will go back to normal.**_

_Chapter 1_  
_The Mission (Part 1)_  
_

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I grabbed the strap of the mission pack into my hand and clenched my fingers around it. I pulled the strap up around my back and onto my shoulder, re-adjusting just a little bit. After the pack was secure, I walked over to my capsule. When the door opened, I stepped inside.

Adam was already in his. But, I could see that he was walking around in circles for no apparent reason. "Sometimes I doubt that we are actually related." I mumbled under my breath. Leo must have heard because I saw him laugh.

Bree "super speeded" into her capsule once she had everything ready. When she stopped inside, her hair hung in her face. She fixed it up into a pony tail with the band she always has around her wrist.

"We are ready Mr. Davenport." I told him. Just as I finished, Mr. D grabbed a remote out of his pocket. He then clicked a button on the controller which closed the doors to our capsules. After they closed, Leo quickly ran to the wall of the lab and flicked a light blue, metallic switch. One of Mr. D's super computers was lifted from underground to the lab floor.

"Ok, guys. I'm putting on your mission suits." Mr. Davenport informed. "Right... Now."

A bright white laser-like light elevated from the bottom of the capsule up through our bodies. I felt a surge of pressure come from the light as it changed my normal jeans and plaid shirt into an invincible suit of gray and red color. The light came back down, and this time I didn't feel anything. When it reached the bottom, the capsule doors opened back up.

Adam stepped outside and gasped "Woof! I will never get used to that." He kind of twirled around once he was fully out. Leo had to stop him from ramming into the wall.

"Oh, hey there cowboy." He blurted as he catched Adam.

Me and Bree both roamed over to where Mr. Davenport was standing over by the super computer. "So, what is the mission?" Bree asked in confusion. "And what is with all the secrecy?"

Mr. Davenport looked at his phone alerter once more. Still, with a look of surprise on his face. I don't really know if you guys are up for this especially after the incident that just happened. Who's to tell that it won't happen again?" He said nervously. It didn't seem like what he was saying was the real reason that he is so spooked.

"What is really going on?" I questioned him. "And what is the mission?" This was kind of weird. He didn't act like this when he had to send his precious bionic children into _space_!

He started to stutter, but cleared his throat. Adam and Leo came over and started listening. "Yeah Big D!" Adam agreed.

"Fine, fine, fine." He declared. "Your mission is to deliver this girl..." He paused what he was explaining and tapped a few buttons on his phone. His finger slid up on the screen and the picture showing was transferred onto the plasma television on the wall so we could examine it better.

He repeated what he was telling us as he walked up to the screen and pointed to the picture. "To deliver this girl, Molly N. Vega, N, short for Nicole, and bring her back to lab right when you get have her with you."

I watched as the footage of the girl changed on the screen. She had long, brunette wavy hair and deep, ocean blue eyes in one picture. But, the next picture in the slideshow showed her with an orange-like bob and brown eyes. This girl in every picture would change her look. Was she disguising herself from something?

I stuck my index and middle finger up to my temple to activate my bionics. I searched through every file that has ever existed for this_Molly Vega._Nothing showed up. That's odd. No birth certificate, school records, or any trace of her existence.

"This is unreal!" I blurted out. "She isn't even alive! I've gone through everything, and I mean _everything_, but still, nothing!" My face must have expressed my puzzled emotion because Mr. Davenport looked extremely shocked. He was definitely hiding something, I could just see it.

"Um, Chase. I can't really tell you why she doesn't appear in your database. It's, it's classified." He began in a jittery tone. "The pictures prove that she is alive though, so no doubt about that."

The fact that he wouldn't tell us the truth kind of ticked me off. I put it behind me, though, for the sake of the mission. "So, Big D..." Bri said from behind me. She walked forward and stopped next to where I was standing. "Where are we off to? Well, to find the girl." She added. I was thinking the exact same thing.

Davenport went over to the holo-desk and lightly touched the red button on the side. "According to the mission alert, it says..." He started. His hands drove from the top of the desk, to up above it into the air. A projection floated up, following his hand movements. The holograph was of a amusement park.

"WOAH!" Adam hollered. Mr. D jumped a little in surprise. "What is it Adam?" He asked trying to get himself back together.

"We are going to Disney?" Adam said in astonishment. He put his arm into the air, fisted his hand, pulled it back behind his back, and boomed "Yes!" I smirked a little at this nonsense as he began to move around in circles and chant, _We are going to Disney._

Mr. D put his palm up to his forehead. "No, Adam. It is not Disney." I watched Adam stop in his tracks and sag his shoulders down. Bree laughed. "What I was going to say, was that you must travel to Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. Bree, you will super speed, Chase, Adam, and yourself to this ride..." He stopped talking for a moment and zoomed in on an entrance. It was a golden like color with columns that lead up to the sign that read the name of the ride.

"Mmm," Leo blurted out. "Revenge of the Mummy. That is one mighty fine ride you have there." He nodded his head up and down and waved his hand.

I looked over to him. "You've ridden it?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Uh, well _duh_. How else would I be able to tell you that it was a good ride... without riding it?" He sassed at me. "I've been to both Universal and Island of Adventure. C'mon Chase, common sense now." He tapped his hand of the side of my cheek. Though, after thinking about it, his experience might help us.

"So, Mr. D." I began. "Why are we going there?" Really, this was a good question. Why would we find some extremely _important_figure at an amusement park in Florida? You would think she would be somewhere more safe.

Davenport put both his arms on the edges of the holo-desk and sagged his head down. "Well, she is disguised as a visiting tourist. It will be hard to spot her out of a crowd, so she is hiding out in the waiting area of the Revenge of the Mummy with the other people. Molly, though, has no idea that you are getting her. So, she will not signal you or anything like that. You will have to spot her, get her and Bree must super speed the four of you back to the lab."

Adam tilted his head like a dog does when it is confused. "So, we are like... stealing her? And who is after her that is so dangerous that we have to personally save her?" He was actually, for the first time in awhile, making some good points.

"No, no, no, no." Mr. Davenport said in denial. "We are not, um, _stealing_ her. We are, _capturing_ her for her safety and well being. It's for the best anyway." He explained, well, at least tried to explain.

Bree glanced at the floor, and then back up to Mr. Davenport. "So we just take her and go? Is that not suspicious at all?" She asked sarcastically. Then, being Bree, she started acting out what could happen. "Oh, hello there Molly Vega! We are three bionic teens who are here to take you to our lab. No, that's not creepy at all! Ha, ha, **HA**."

I snickered a bit. But, Davenport started talking again. "Just stop making fun of it ok. This is _really i_mportant. Over your mission suits you'll wear a tourist get-up. To blend you in with the crowd. Is that better?"

"Well, I've always hoped for a mission where I had to wear high socks, short khaki shorts, and not to mention the totally in style fanny pack. I've _always_ wanted to wear one." I sarcastically addressed to Mr. D.

Bree gave him a dirty look. "There is absolutely NO way I am wearing any of that junk. And you do not want to mess with me and my outfits." She tilted her head down to her clothes. Her fingers played around with the t-shirt she was wearing.

Mr. Davenport slouched down. "C'mon guys. Just deal with it. This is a matter of life or death for this girl and... and the United States." He started to pace back and forth. Wait... Did he say something about this affecting the US?

"What does taking this girl in have anything to do with the United States? And once again... Who, or what, is after her." Adam asked in a demanding tone. He must have heard him say it too. We must all be aggravated at this lack of knowledge of the situation of the mission we were about to go on.

I heard with my super senses Mr. Davenport mumble _no, no, no_. He faltered over to the computer. His fingers fumbled around with the controls. "I have already said to much." He intoned quietly. We stood around in silence for just a few seconds until he began to speak again.

"Ok Bree. I going to download the coordinates and map of Universal to your chip." He titled his head in her direction. Then he looked at me. "I will then send you, Chase, a map of the interior of the ride. She has a GPS attached to her somewhere. A red symbol in the shape of a circle will appear on the map. That is where she is." Mr. Davenport scanned something that I could not clearly see. Then, he swiped upwards and the data moved from the screen to a projection of two hovering bodies on the holo-desk.

I suddenly felt a rush of energy in my neck. When the motion stopped, I new I had the map installed into my chip. "It's fully downloaded." I told him.

He nodded up and down. "Good. Same Bree?"

She looked over and nodded after he asked. "Yep. I'm all set to go."

Right when we were actually feeling ready, Leo began speaking. "Wait, wait, wait. So, after you three have the girl and bring her back to the lab... Then what?" 

It was silent as we rose up higher and higher. Well, all except for the odd choice of elevator music that Mr. Davenport likes to call his voice. I looked around at everyone. In the corner was Adam, twiddling his finger back and forth. Bree and Leo were standing side by side staring straight at the doors, not speaking. Just staring.

On the other hand, Mr. Davenport was tapping his foot to the beat of his singing behind the two blank robots I can call my siblings. His head was bobbing and he was mouthing the words to _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_in which was playing on the speakers. He really seemed to enjoy the song.

I can't really say the same for myself. After seeing him, I kind of laughed under my breath. _Diamond in the sky..._He continued wording. We waited for about five more seconds until a _bing_rung all amongst the elevator.

Both doors opened in unison. Everyone stepped out after realizing that we had stopped. After the last person, or Adam, left the compartment, the doors closed back up.

Mr. Davenport, followed by the rest of us, walked into the hall. "So, when do we leave?" Leo asked, with a smile, from behind him. Mr. D stopped in his tracks.

"Wait... what?" He exclaimed in question. His body immediately turned around. Leo ran right into him, not expecting him to stop so suddenly. Bree barged into Leo, and Adam into Bree. Just like the domino effect. I, being the only smart one in the room, was watching where I was going. So I stood where I was so I didn't hit Adam.

A smirk crossed my face. When I started to snicker, Adam punched me in the arm. "OW!" I yelled. I started to stroke the spot where he hit me. Adam snickered to mock me.

"Ha, ha, ha." I laughed sarcastically. Mr. Davenport came over to us.

"Is it just me, or did you just say we?" He asked all of us, but you could tell the question was directed at Leo. When Mr. D stared him down, Leo looked, and seemed to feel like he was 10 times smaller then he actually was.

He looked dumbfounded. Like the question Mr. Davenport was to stupid to answer. "Yeah!" He responded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I go?"

Mr. D made a face, like he smelt something very putrid. Like Adam's dirty clothes pile he leaves just lying around anywhere. He then went back to the conversation. "First off, this is the most important mission of their... _my_ career! Second of all, are you bionic? Are you? Huh? Third..."

Leo stuck his index finger up to Mr. Davenport's lips. "Sh! Sh, sh, sh, sh." He shushed. Mr. D's eyes focused on the finger that so surprisingly, was placed on his face. Leo began again; "Ok. Here me out."

He started to pull his finger off Mr. D's lips, but put it right back on. "Promise to not cut me off?" He asked.

Mr. Davenport looked off into the distance and thought a bit. Once his eyes were targeted at Leo, we heard a very muffled "Promise" come from his mouth.

Because his finger was on Mr. Davenport's lips when he spoke, Leo must have gotten some spit on his hand. He pulled his hand away from his face and muttered "_nasty_" as he wiped his finger on his shirt.

"So, what I was going to say, was that you should let me go with them to the mission." He addressed pointing to us when he spoke. Mr. D almost began speaking, but remembered his promise, and stopped himself. "I could be really helpful."

Adam and Bree started chuckling under their breath. Leo looked over at them and gave them a look that said "_Really? Not helping._"

"Returning to what I was saying, I could be really helpful. I had been to Universal multiple times and Revenge of the Mummy is one of my favorite rides in the park. Don't you think that my guidance could benefit the mission?" He said, trying to persuade Mr. Davenport. Some of his points really made sense.

Once he finished, Mr. D stopped. Just paused. Considering the facts, Leo might actually go with us. Behind his back, I saw that Leo had two fingers crossed.

Mr. D seemed to have ponder his thoughts and came up with an answer. "Ok, Leo."

Leo's mouth dropped. "What! You're just saying yes? No _Leo you're to irresponsible,_or_you would break everything and I can't take that chance?_Just ok?" His mouth, which almost hit the ground in shock, turned into a extremely excited smile. He started jumping around chanting my first real mission over and over.

I'm surprised he didn't stop Leo earlier, but that is to bad. "Don't get your hopes up! That isn't what I meant!" He shouted as he chased after Leo who ran into the kitchen. Because I was far back, all I could see was a glimpse of the depressed lump of Leo.

"Then what did you mean?" Leo asked as we all made it into the room. He made the most depressed face I have ever seen him make before.

"You didn't let me finish! What I was going to say was that yes, you would be a help on the mission. But not literally _on_ the mission. Like, not there with them. With me in the lab." He admitted.

"How would I be any help if I was home in the lab? It's not like you have cameras all over the ride?" Leo bugged. I felt like a light spark on over Mr. Davenport's head as he exclaimed the comment about the cameras.

A smirk crossed his face. "Oh Eddy!" He chimed loud enough for the annoying smart home system to hear. As if on cue, Eddie, the letter E with a face, appeared on the living room monitor.

"Did you call me Donald?" He exclaimed. "Oh, you have those _things_, uh, kids with you."

"Very funny." Bree sassed sarcastically to the computer. She rolled her eyes.

After taking his eyes off Bree, Mr. Davenport glanced back at Eddy. "Ok, get ready. Because you are going to be doing a lot of work." He announced to the machine.

"Ugh! Wuurk?" Eddy moaned. "Nooooooo thanks." The face Mr. D made was priceless. He has to understand that he created the most lazy, annoying smart home system he ever could have made. Honestly, that is just classic Eddy.

Mr. Davenport cleared his throat. He started speaking again, ignoring the comments made. "Now, see if you can hack into the Universal Studio's mainframe. Tell me when that's done."

I heard a few beeps and ticks come from the screen in the wall. "Done!" Eddy responded.

"Ok, now find the base controls to the ride, Revenge of the Mummy. Once you have done that, get all of the camera footage from entrance to exit. Got it?" He commanded.

The evil laughing coming from Eddy indicated that it worked. Suddenly, all at once, every screen in the living room showed people waiting, walking, boarding, and leaving the indoor roller coaster.

Mr. Davenport smirked maliciously. He then turned his face to see the extremely stunned Leo. "I swear, I will never question you like _ever_ again!" He declared. "So I guess I'll guide them from here then."

My hand slammed against my forehead. "What?" I heard Leo ask. Adam grinned a bit.

"That's what Big D said in the first place!" Adam explained to him. We all started laughing together. Well, all except the one getting laughed at, Leo.

After the snickering died down, Mr. Davenport started speaking. "So, we've gone over the mission. You guys ready?"

In unison, the three of us affirmed the question. "Yes."

The only thing is, we weren't ready.

We never would be.

_**AN: So sorry about the long time period in between chapters! I promise that each chapter will come out faster then it has. If you have any questions, or ideas for the story, feel free to message me! I will respond if you do. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Coordinates (Part 2)

_**AN: I start to go a lot into detail about Universal Studios in Orlando. If you start to get confused, here is a link to the site and it might give you some ideas of what I'm writing about.**___↙️  
_ . _

_Chapter 2_  
_The Coordinates (Part 2)_  
_

**Bree's P.O.V.**

I stepped down the gap in between the door and the floor of our porch. Strolling over to the driveway, a calm, cool breeze went pass my face, blowing my hair back. To add to that, the sun made the day just perfect. If was 75 degrees of pure wonder.

Adam walked out the door, followed by Chase, Mr. Davenport, and Leo. They all took in the warmth like I did.

"Let's just hope the weather is like this in Florida." Adam hoped. He had a point. Sucks that we are missing such a fantastic day. Wait. Who am I kidding? We have a father who's life is based around electronics! And since when does this family go outside?

"Adam, it's Florida your talking about. Of course the weather will be nice." Chase appointed. Taking that into account, I kind of felt stupid.

Over in the corner, I heard the loud ugh that came out of Leo. "Just another thing to bring me down." He drawled, slouching his back.

"Don't feel down in the dumps. You can go on the next mission!" Mr. Davenport said, smiling. I, for one, was shocked. Leo plus a mission can only equal a disaster.

Leo's mouth dropped. "Really?" He questioned excitedly.

"No."

Leo's gaining smile turned right back into a frown. Mr. D began speaking again. This time focusing about the mission, which he should be, that is going on now.

"So, after Bree speeds the three of you to the destination I downloaded to your chip," he said pointing at me "put the tourist costumes that I placed into your packs over your suits." His finger went from me, to the bags on our back.

Out of curiosity, I pulled it off my shoulder and zipped it open. "No." I whined. "No, no, no. Just no." I was disgusted, no, horrified when I looked at the dark shorts, a loud Hawaiian buttoned shirt, and leather sandals. Not only that, but dark dress socks and a floppy hat. And to top it all off, a was a fanny pack.

"What is it?" Chase asked me, looking at my pale white face. I just left my mouth open and glared down in the bag. I guess my siblings wanted to find out what was bugging me. They took off their packs and looked inside along with me. Instantly, I heard large laughs come from their mouths.

"How are you two laughing? This outfit needs to be arrested by the fashion police!" I exclaimed, puzzled by their ridiculous reactions. I pulled out the fanny pack, holding it by the tip of two fingers, and dropped it on the ground. I then used my foot to smash it.

Adam took khaki shorts out of his bag. "Nice!"

Mr. Davenport smirked. "Bree, c'mon! Just go with it. You'll look... Uh..." He tried to assure me, but started silently chuckling. He didn't do a very good job, because after the remark, Leo started cracking up.

"You'll look as good as a potted plant." Leo said, finishing Mr. D's sentence. He was obviously commenting on the flowered shirt that was tucked in my bag.

"Ha ha." I grunted, angrily. Even though I started believing him myself.

"Never mind the costumes, guys. Let's get back to the more important matter." Mr. Davenport confided.

"What's important is knowing where the heck you purchased this outfit and how they are still open." I pointed out, still interested on the terrible match-up. What? I'm a girl. I love my clothes.

"Stop." Mr. D demanded to me. "This is important. I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T you hear? Now, stop." He spelled out for us. He was dead serious as he stared at me.

It was completely silent except for the occasional rustle of the bushes. "Ok." He began, changing the subject. "So, we will be communicating with you through com sets. Leo?" Mr. Davenport hinted. Leo ran inside. After a few seconds, I heard a crash.

"Oops! My bad." Leo yelled from indoors. I rolled my eyes.

After about thirty seconds, Leo emerged from the living room and back outside and onto the porch. In his hands, was a plastic bin filled with five earpieces, a large necklace, a wooden bracelet, a camera, and two microphones. "What are you guys waiting for?" Leo asked. "Take one!" He announced, shaking the box with the equipment inside.

"Careful!" Mr. Davenport shouted. "Those are very fragile! Anyway, the microphones are disguised to look like normal everyday objects for you three. Adam, your microphone is the bracelet, Bree, yours is the necklace, and Chase's is the camera. Just speak into your object and everyone will hear." We all reached our hands inside to grab our com set. I wrapped my hands around the two devices meant for me and brought them close.

I applied the piece into my ear. There was a screeching noise that must have been feedback, so adjusted it a bit. It stopped, but another noise filled my ear. A scream. Chase. His super senses must be glitching because of the feedback. He fell to his knees, clutching his ears to stop the noise.

"Chase!" I yelled. After running straight to where he fell, I went to my knees. I reached out to his hand, to pull it off his head. But when I tried, he snatched his hand back to his ear with a scream of pain.

"I'll do this." Adam volunteered and he quickly ran over and stopped where we were at. He used his strength to pull Chase's, who was now scrunching up on the floor, own hand off his head. I threw my hand over to the earpiece in chase's ear and did the same few adjustments that I did to my own. He yelled one more time, but stopped after noticing that the sound ended.

He heaved, trying his best to catch his breath. I heard a muffled "Thank you." come from his mouth. I then grabbed his right arm, and Adam his left, as we pulled him up.

I looked over at Mr. Davenport, who was in a state of shock. I let go of Chase. He kind of wobbled, but then gained stability. After he fully was standing up and looked fine, I crossed over to him.

"Hello?" I asked, waving my hands in front of his eyes. He immediately stopped staring into space and looked at me.

He shook his head. "Wha... What happened?" He questioned to the four of us. Leo's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't just..." He flailed his hands all over the room "just see all that?" Mr. Davenport shook his head left to right, signaling that he didn't.

"I must have been so surprised, that I blacked out." He explained to us. "It's happened before. But never mind that. What happened? All I remember was hearing a yell, and that's about it."

Chase pointed out the details of what happened to him. Confusion struck Mr. D's face. "I missed all that?" He asked once Chase finished speaking. We all started laughing. Even Chase, himself.

The snickering died down and was followed by a moment of silence. Mr. Davenport broke in. "Ok. So after the dilemma in which was not visible to me, I think you three are ready." He assured. A smile crossed our faces. 

I continued to pant, even when I stopped at the large hotel that read _The Dav-Inn and Suites_on the front sign_._I then let go of Adam and Chase, who seemed to be even more exhausted then the girl who ran across America in 15 seconds holding like, 250 pounds of bionic human. They kind of hobbled a bit, but then were stabled again.

We all looked up at the hotel. "Nice name." Chase blurted out sarcastically.

A muffled "Thanks!" Came from the earpiece. "Very unique don't you think?" It asked. Of course, Mr. Davenport doesn't understand sarcasm.

"Uh... Unique. Yeah. That sounds about right." I implied, laughing a bit. Did the man have to stick his name on everything he owned? Oh wait. The answer is obvious. Yes.

We started walking over to the building. We approached the opening of the hotel. Out of the corner of my eyes, was a group of three men in black suits and dark tinted sunglasses that were examining something. Like a file or picture. Chase must have saw it too, because he stopped in his tracks.

He then signaled for us to move behind one of the arches on the side, away from their view. I hurried over, followed by Adam. When we were out of sight, Chase started whispering into his camera with a shocked look on his face.

"Leo, Davenport. They're after Molly." He admitted in a concerned tone. "I zoomed in on the file and all the information is about her. Everything. From name... all the way to favorite flower." He smirked. "Tulips, if you were wondering."

I looked at him, feeling anxious. "We don't care! What do these guys want with her?" I asked in a somewhat yelling whisper. Then there was complete silence.

"Go... GO NOW!" Mr. Davenport yelled in our ears. "Get **OUT** of there! Bree, speed into the park. Before they see you." He was dead serious.

We stood there for a moment. "Were not leaving 'till we get answers." Adam asserted, speaking for all of us.

He made a few noises that sounded like a cat with a hairball in it's throat. "I'm not going to ask you again. Leave the hotel and change in the public bathrooms in the park." He commanded. Because of the circumstances, I decided it was best. If he is this concerned, they must be dangerous.

Even more dangerous then bionic humans? I didn't want to ask.

Chase's eyes were wide open. So were Adam's. They were nervous... I was nervous. My head peeked around the arch for a second, just to study their faces. One was very pale, and somewhat old. Another had an orange tan with dark black hair, and seemed like he was in his thirties. The third one...

Adam pulled me back behind the covering. "Let's go." He told me. I wrapped my arms tightly around their waists.

"You ready?" I questioned.

They nodded in unison. 

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I ran into at least twenty people in two seconds. The same grunts came from my brothers since they were getting slammed alongside me. I slowed down a bit so I could actually see where I was going.

According to the map that was downloaded in my chip, there should be a restroom coming up on our left. We approached an escalators that reached up to a bridge that leads to Universal City Walk. This alerted me to take a sharp turn left. In no time, literally, _no_ time, we made it to the restrooms.

We stood there for a moment. They didn't move from where they were standing. "What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Go change!" They stared at me like I was dumb.

"I don't know what your thinking, missy." Adam began. "But I wasn't planning to get dressed with you."

"Huh?" I asked. Then I noticed I still had my hands around them. Oh, wow. I removed my arms and motioned for the men's bathroom.  
"Go. You're free."

They walked away. I went inside to the women's and put the outfit on top of my suit. I rolled the leggings up behind the shorts and same with the long sleeves. Once I was all dressed, I looked in the mirror but barely got a chance to see myself. Immediately, I closed my eyes shut and whispered "You look gorgeous." Multiple times to see if that changed my opinion.

It didn't. Running out of the bathroom, I met up with Adam and Chase. Nothing could prepare me for the hilarious sight I was about to see. They looked like two models from a halloween costume catalogue. I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop. Looking at Adam short-shorts, Chase with super high socks... I just couldn't take it.

Their cheeks were red in embarrassment. In the middle of my laugh session, I noticed something drastic. If they looked that bad, I must... Oh no.

When I stopped chuckling and stared at their faces, their cheeks weren't red with embarrassment, but red with laughter. I pulled the necklace around my neck to my mouth. "This is the best you could come up with, Big D?" I asked. "Could you at least have made it so we had some dignity left?"

"Sorry. I didn't think it was that bad." His voice spoke through the earpiece. Trust me, it was _that_ bad. "Now focus. Chase, pull up her coordinates."

Chase put his middle and index finger up to the side of his head. His left eye turned blue. We waited a moment, but then he went back to normal. "Got it." He informed. "Now what?"

"Get her. And go quick." Mr. Davenport commanded in a serious tone. "No super speeding though, Bree. It will attract to much attention." He definitely made a point.

We left the gap the the bathrooms were placed in, and began somewhat speed-walking. So, I had to navigate our way through the park. "Right turn here." I pointed out. But we were interrupted by someone in a tan uniform.

"Would you like your picture taken?" The employee asked us. He waved his camera around.

"Why yes dear sir. We would like..." Adam began. But was suddenly cut off by Chase. He grabbed Adam's arm and apologized to the photographer.

We had passed the spinning globe that read _UNIVERSAL STUDIOS_on it. "If my map is correct, we will be..." I began, but was suddenly cut off when I noticed that Adam had disappeared.

"What?" Chase asked when he saw I was confused. He turned to see that Adam wasn't hear, too. "Ugh! That... That..."

"Over there!" I yelled and pointed to our brother revolving around the globe at the same time as it span. Gosh, he is an idiot. "Adam! This is no time for sight-seeing!" I screamed over to him. He obviously didn't here because he just kept walking. I put my hand on Chase's shoulder and told him to stay where he was.

A large _umph_ came from Adam as I super speeded over and grabbed him. I ran back to the spot Chase was standing. Once we were stabilized, I started yelling. "What was that? Your are so lucky no one saw me using my bionics!"

"But..." He defended.

"Zzzt." I replied.

"I was..."

"Nope."

"Shiny, spinning..."

"Stop."

"Globe was..."

"Nuh uh."

"Pancakes."

"Wait, what?"

Adam started chuckling under his breath. Then, Mr. Davenport's voice came through the mic.

"Keep going. Your tracking devices show that you are close to your destination." He blurted. I checked the map again.

"He's right." I told them. "The ride entrance is just up ahead." I then darted my eyes straight at Adam. "And NO more funny business from you mister."

He made a face at me. "You sound just like Tasha." He complained to me. Over the earpiece I heard a muffled _I don't sound like that!_come form the background. Tasha must be in the lab. We both kind of laughed. I immediately shaked my head back into reality. _Hello_?_You have a life to save here!_I thought to myself.

"Ok. Follow me." I commanded to my brothers. We started going again.

I passed the large seven way arch. Not far from that was the rides _Shrek 4D_and_Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem._Tourists gathered around us. We pushed our way through the crowd anyway.

Then came the _Hollywood Rip Ride RockIt Roller Coaster._It almost was as long as the park! It's drops, curves, hoops, and spins brought us to what we were looking for.

"There it is." Chase bleated staring up at the large, golden-colored coliseum. Right above the words that were carved to say _Museum of Antiques_was the sign the said _Revenge of the Mummy._

_"_Perfect_."_Adam remarked. He pointed to the columns and said "Now, that's obviously the gift shop. Is that where we will find the girl?"

Chase's head flinched left. "No. She isn't there." His hand lifted and pointed at the other building that was next to the one we were looking at. It had the words Paradise written in neon lights curved on it. "She's there."

There were two employees by the building. People we going in to the glass door in three separate lines. "That must be the entrance to the ride." I concluded.

"So Chase. You got her tracked down?" Adam asked to make sure we were on track. Chase nodded. So I guess we just follow his lead now.

He leisurely strolled up to the doors. Adam and I following. But, right as we were about to enter the ride, we were hit with a terrible obstacle.

"An hour wait!" Adam drawled. "I can NOT stand in a line that long!" He hunched over. "Though, I could stand in a circle or square. But a line... I'm not going there."

We walked away from the entrance. I spoke into my necklace. "Now what Mr. Davenport? There is no way we can get up to her with a bunch of people in our way!"

Through the earpiece I heard a bunch of clicking. "He is doing his mathy stuff." Leo whispered into his microphone. I heard a few more clicks, and then it stopped. All of a sudden, I spied both of the employees running in through the doors.

"What did you do?" Chase asked through the camera around his neck. A girly, happy laugh came through Mr. Davenport's mouth.

"Just wait!" He giggled. "Gosh, I'm a genius."

The glass doors opened and about fifty to seventy five disappointed people flooded out. They were being escorted. When most of the people left, the meter that said 6o minutes went down to just 15.

The creepy, evil laughter came from the earpiece again. "Uh, Mr. D?" Leo asked Mr. Davenport.

At this point. I didn't even want to ask how he did that big scene that just happened. From the looks of it, neither did Adam or Chase. As long as it bought us time, I didn't really care. So, we started on our way. Again.

Because the employees left to kick the tourists out, we could easily sneak into the express line, or the exclusive fast pass line. When we got inside we went through paths of sarcophaguses and ancient artifacts. Even on the walls, there were old Egyptian hieroglyphics. I gotta say, this is place was pretty cool!

"This way!" Chase commanded as he directed us around. We then quickly went through a few more areas of what should be lines. "She should be just up these few ste... Woah." Chase stopped in his tracks. Dozens of spiraling stairs surround a giant Sphinx-like statue on a hanging platform.

I don't know what surprised me more. The 3 story prop, or the fact that I have to climb dozens of stairs.

I started climbing up behind Chase and Adam. When I heard the screams, I knew we were getting close to the boarding of the ride. We went up one more flight before we ran into an actual line of people. Or what's left of the line. Only a group a teen boys, two men, and an somewhat elderly woman were in the normal, express, and single rider lines combined. _Great_ I thought_, this will reduce the amount of work we will have to do._

"Which one of these people are... her?" Adam whispered. Chase looked around the room. A puzzled look was stamped across his face. He looked around some more.

"None! Her signal says she is a extremely close distance from us, but she isn't here!" He exclaimed in a whisper back to us. It couldn't be any of the males. But what about the elderly woman? Wasn't Molly good at disguising herself?

"What about her?" I asked Chase as I pointed to the old lady. He shook his head and whispered "The coordinates of Molly are different then the one where she is standing."

The employee controlling the ride told the teen boys, the men, and grandma to get in the line to be next to ride. The boys ran to there spots, the men strolled, but as the elderly person walked by, she kind of hobbled.

I then found our Molly. The employee who controlled the ride turned around to ask the woman if she had any back problems that could effect her experience on the coaster. When the employee turned our direction, her face showed it all.

She obviously was wearing a large amount of makeup. And not to mention the flap on the side on her cheek. It must be a piece of fake modeling facial clay that didn't stick very well. From a distance, she looked about 21 years old. But up close, her face told another story.

She turned back towards the people on the ride and helped the woman inside one of the carts after she assured that she was fine. Molly went to a box and clicked a green button, starting the coasters. Then, they were off.

It grew silent. It was just the three of us and Molly. Or so we thought.

Out of the shadows, the three men in whom we saw at the hotel and literally ran away from, emerged. All three of us ducked down, out of sight, by the stairs in which we used to be waiting. Molly turned to face them. "Hello there! How can I help you?" She innocently asked in a thick country accent.

"What is going on?" Mr. Davenport asked us in a scared tone.

"Yeah guys!" Leo exclaimed. "All cameras went down all around the ride!"

The pale one of the group walked up to her. "Molly Vega, I will need to escort you to base. We work for the CIA." He grabbed an ID from his back pocket at showed it to her.

Chase's eyes bulged out. His mouth hung open. "That ID isn't real!" He whispered as quietly as he could to Adam and I. He must have used his bionics.

"Excuse me sir, but my name is Veronica Doyle, you might be confusing me with someone else. Maybe you can ask the park curator to see if anyone by that name works at this..." Molly chatted but was bluntly cut of by the young, tan man.

"Cut the act, Molly. We know who you are. You should trust us." He said in a believable tone. He held his hand out for her to grab. She kind of jittered, like she was deciding if she was going to do it or not. Her hand started lifting closer and closer and...

"No." Chase stood up from where we were hiding and held his hand out for her. "Trust me."


	4. Chapter 3: The Rescue (Part 3)

_Chapter 3_  
_The Rescue_

**Chase's P.O.V.**

She just stood there, staring. It was completely silent as she looked right into my eyes. And I didn't dare break the gaze.

My hand was held out for her to take, while the pale man did the same. But we just stared. It was like the world paused for a second, no, a minute. I didn't know what I was thinking right then and there. _What the heck did I think this was going to accomplish? What is going to happen next?_ Really, I wasn't thinking. I was just...

"Who the heck are you?" A voice asked in a demanding tone. The body who seemed to have just spoke emerged from the shadows, revealing his identity. It was the third of the three men. He wore the same black suit as the others. I couldn't make out very much detail of what he looked like, mostly because half of his face was covered with the black sunglasses. All I could see was his deathly white skin and the scar that was long enough across his face so it was visible to me.

"Don't make me ask you again, boy." He urged, hissing his words out. I stood up straight, and confident.

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with, you hear? So get out of my way. Molly, grab my hand." I declared, with a scowl on my face. She glimpsed at me when she heard her name. At that same point, Adam and Bree stood up next to me so they could see them.

The three glanced over at us. Then to each other. When they looked back, they burst out laughing.

"A... A... Wait! A group... Group of teens... What is this? A joke?" The tan man snickered to the others. My somewhat confident self died down as they began to doubt us. When the laughter lowered to almost nothing, he started speaking again. "Molly, now that this scene is over... Come with us. And kids, the coaster exit is to the left or you can just go back the way you came."

She turned her head to the men. "I guess I'll be going." She spoke, losing her fake country accent she used to disguise herself before. She then looked back at me and mouthed sorry. She walked over to them.

"Good choice, girl." The scarred man tapped her back. "I guess we'll be going." As they moved closer to the exit, Bree spoke up.

"They're fakes." She implied completely straight-forward. Molly stopped in her tracks. The men kept walking, but stopped after they noticed she did.

The pale man stayed backwards, but spoke a muffled. "What did you say?" This time, he turned around to face Bree eye to eye. "What did you say!" He asked again, in a deeper, more menacing tone.

She, in an equally menacing tone, repeated "They're fakes." Then, she smirked. One of those mocking smirks that will tick almost anyone off.

Then it happened. The same man, who seemed like he had reached his hand into his pocket, wrapped his hands around something grey and metallic. No. No no no no.

He pulled his arm up holding a caliber pistol in hand. I screamed "BREE!" And at the same time, Adam yelled "NO!" His finger reached to the trigger and pulled it. Like it was nothing. Like shooting a teen was no big deal.

Molly's arm reached up to try to stop him from shooting, but it was too late. As the bullet inched closer, I ran at full speed in front of her body. I activated my force field at the very last second, knocking the ammo down to the ground. At that point, the room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Or in this case, a bullet.

The four of the people standing across from us stood with mouths wide open. Shocked on so many levels. Especially the man who shot at Bree.

Adam, Bree, and I separated from the huddled position we were just in. Into one group. "Hand her over." Adam commanded. Nothing happened. He kind of laughed as he said "Or... There is much more where that came from. So, what do you choose? Easily handing that girl over, or suffering the consequences."

Molly and two of the men were still in a state of surprise. The scarred man on the other hand busted out an evil laugh. One that you would only think came from the movies. "Ok, ok, you caught us. We were just acting as CIA so we could take this brat to our base and take that... thing... out of her head."

Out from the corner Molly exclaimed "What! I have had years of training! How could I have fallen for a fake identity act!"

The scarred man laughed again. "Yes, it was quite odd how easily you fell for it. I expected much more from you Miss Vega." He admitted straight to her face. She looked crushed. That moment was cut off quick when the tan and pale man grabbed her arms.

"Let... Let me go!" She yelled out, struggling to get free.

I angrily looked at the scarred man. "Let her go." I demanded.

The man faced his glasses straight at my eyes. "No thank you. An obstacle like one superhero teenager with a single power isn't going to stop us from finishing our duty."

Bree cut in. "One superhero teen? One power?" She asked. Doing that same smirk that almost got herself killed. Is she trying to tick this guy off? I thought to myself.

He looked at her funny. In a threatening tone he replied, "What? What are you implying?"

"How 'bout three? And multiple powers?" Adam called out. He crossed his arms.

This time, the scarred man didn't look so courageous. Just for seconds did this information catch him off guard before his scared expression changed back to _kill everyone_ mode. "Try me." He challenged. He obviously didn't believe us.

"With pleasure." Bree sassed back to him. I watch how in seconds Bree ran faster then the speed of light and gathered the three men in a group together in the center if the room and came back standing next to me.

"How did you..." The tan man started but was cut off by Bree.

"How did you..." She imitated with her voice manipulation in the exact same way the man had said it.

Adam then ran over to the waiting areas where you board the ride. He ripped the gates out of the almost impossible to break ground of the ride. He then took the bars and curved them into a circle in which he dropped over the men, trapping them immediately.

The men looked at Adam and Bree in complete shock. The pale man then glared at me in horror. Then with whatever courage he had left, he exclaimed. "What more could you have? How could it even be possible for you to have any more abilities?"

"I have the ability to kick your butt, with my mind." I bragged to the man making the look that Leo calls unattractive. Or other known as my "idea face".

The pale man looked at me, then two his comrades, and back. He then started to laugh. "Ooh! Super smarts! So scary! Like knowing the answer to a math question will defeat us. So likely." He sputtered sarcastically.

"Oh, it will." I coaxed. A smile crossed my face. I took my three fingers and pointed them at the coaster and began to manipulate the energy around it. Using my molecular kenisis, the vehicle started hovering off the ground.

"Now, see here. If I drop this at a forty five degree angle, this coaster will smash this very expensive equipment that controls all of this ride." I explained. My head turned to look at Bree. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?" I asked her, winking.

She saw me wink, so she knew that I had a plan. "No, we sure wouldn't." She replied.

I looked back at the men. "If I throw this at a one hundred and eighty degree angle, it will crash into the wall. But that will ruin this ride! That would put us in a bad situation, so I'd rather not do that." I sputtered. The men looked nervous, because they new what was coming.

"Oh! But what do we have here! If I drop this at a ninety degree angle, it will land straight on top of you three, crushing you immediately!" I smiled largely, like a psychopath. I could even tell I looked like I was having the time of my life. Which means the plan was working. "I'll go with that!" I exclaimed. I glared at Bree. "Doesn't that sound like a good plan?" I asked her.

"Most definitely!" She laughed.

"Well then... here I go!" I yelled. The men looked at each other either shutting their eyes or widening them in fear. _"5. 4. 3. 2. And finally..."_

"Stop! Just stop! Please!" Were the screams of the three, now unconfident people.

I made a frown show up on my face. "Now, what would that bring me? I won't get anything in return if I don't drop this." I declared. Surprisingly, the first one to speak up was the scarred man.

"TAKE HER! Alright, you get the girl! Is that what you wanted? Is that what you were searching for?" He yelled, speaking for all three of them. He was extremely angry. Like if we took off the bars, he would strangle me. I on the other hand, was extremely joyous because everything happened as I planned it in my head.

"Oh! Yes sir!" I cried out. "That is exactly what I wanted. Now, if you don't mind, we'll be leaving." I smiled and signaled for Adam and Bree to come closer to me instead of all scattered around the room. I looked back at them for one last time. "It was nice threatening with you, though."

When they walked over to where I was standing, Bree pushed us to the back of the room and started whispering. "Where are we going to bring them? I mean, we can't just leave them lying there, or send them to prison. They've seen us use our bionics." She told us. She defiantly had a point.

Right after they are taken into custody, they'll blab about how three bionic kids attacked them at an amusement park. If they give a good enough description of what we look like, bam. We are sent to an underground facility and Mr. Davenport goes to jail.

"We can do what we did to Douglas." Adam pointed out. "Like, before Krane helped him escape. And without completely freezing them into an ice cube." After thinking it through, that could actually work.

"So basically you just want us to place them into the same facility we put Douglas in." Bree said.

"Well, duh," Adam replied. I guess that's a plan then. I decided to contact Mr. Davenport our ideas.

I clicked the camera that was around my neck's buttons a few times. I put it up to my mouth, but after I explained the plan, there was no reply. That's weird.

"It's not working for me, either." Bree commented. She wiggled the necklace around while Adam tapped the bracelet a few times. "Contact out of the ride must have been tampered with."

"Now what?" I asked them. "I mean, how are we supposed to get instructions on what to do next if we can't speak with Mr. Davenport?" What are we going to do about these men? And more importantly, Molly?"

I then turned around to see her. Molly. When she approached us, she looked absolutely different. Not bad different. No. She looked beautiful. She must have taken off whatever makeup she was wearing when we were arguing. She definitely was no older then 16. Before She took off the makeup, I believed she was in her twenties. She had long, blonde and wavy hair that reached down a little further then her shoulders. Her face was also much more symmetrical then it was when she had her face mask on.

I stopped studying her features when she started speaking. Hands on hip she declared "I think I can take care of myself, thank you."

Bree and Adam turned around after she spoke. "You did a grand old job taking care of yourself right there, didn't ya." Bree sassed sarcastically back to her. Molly's grin turned into a grimace. I felt the tension between the two immediately.

"You know, I try! I'm always put in these terrible and dangerous situations where I don't know who to trust!" Molly hollered angrily back to Bree. "So lay off my back girl!" I turned to look at Bree, who's face was red.

"Hun, you don't know dangerous!" Bree replied. "We have to go on these... these life threatening missions almost everyday! Challenge after challenge, enemy after enemy!"

Molly shook her head as she lowered it down. "You don't know how many enemies I have encountered over a span 8 years! 8 years, you hear! I had to live my childhood day after day hoping that someone wasn't going to attack me if I left my home. Even in my own home I felt insecure!"

Bree gave her a dirty look. "Just 8 years you say? We have been doing this our whole lives! Train, train, train. Fight, fight, fight. Every day. And not to mention, we have this super-extreme secret we have to keep! We can't even tell our closest friends!"

Oh, gosh. This is getting out of hand. If Bree keeps this up, Molly will stop trusting us. And I don't even want to know how that will end up.

Though, I would find out. When Molly spoke that one word. That one word that would pushed Bree over the edge. It would lose the trust that we so needed to finish the mission.

Molly smirked "Don't even get me started about secrets... _Robot_." Robot. Not only did this hurt Bree, but Adam and I also. It caught us off guard at the right moment. The perfect moment for her to attack.

I stared at her eyes. The iris started moving around, like bouncing off of walls. Then, in a split second, they went back to normal. Her mouth smiled smugly. What I never expected to happen, happened. The skinny girl, who looked like she couldn't even lift a brick, gained the highest belt in karate.

This girl probably could take on 20 people. She kart wheeled twice to reach Bree and flipped over her. When she reached the ground, she side kicked the bottom of Bree's legs, knocking her off her feet. As her body fell down, Molly punched her in the stomach.

Adam ran over to defend Bree. When he went for a kick, Molly flipped over his leg and double punched his shoulders in the air. She landed on the ground with her hands, in a handstand position. She wrapped her legs around Adams waist. He tried to punch them off, but she pulled herself up and put her arms on his shoulders. She kicked his back, making him fall to the ground next to Bree.

I stood, mouth open in shock. _What just happened?_I thought to myself. She stood across the room where my siblings were knocked out on the ground and cracked her knuckles. Her head turned to me. "It's your turn." She muttered as she flipped across the room. I stood in my fighting stance as she started coming closer.

She stopped a foot away from me. I took my right hand and punched at her shoulder. Her hand went up and she blocked it. I did the same for my left hand, and she dodged it. We went on fighting, both becoming out of breath.

"W... why are you... you fighting us?" I asked her, kicking at the same time. She took the blow and she then punched at my face and I ducked down.

She panted as she sidekicked and said "The way that gi... girl... antagonized me. I... Can't trust you. You... are working to... to take me away and... and use me. For... for the intersect." I dodged her kick and elbowed her arm.

But wait. What did she say? "What the heck is an... an intersect? We... came here on... on a rescue mission." I explained fighting back. "Our... leader wouldn't tell... tell us why." When she heard my explanation, itmusthave thrown her off. What she thought was happening, was wrong. She stopped fighting for a second, which is when I could make my move.

I swiped my left leg past hers, making her lose her stance and fall to the ground. She lay down, not moving. Just when I thought I defeated this girl, I saw her head turn up to face me, and could see in her eyes that she was about to stand back up and keep at it. Of course, my instinct was to jump down and make sure she didn't get back up.

I placed my hands down next to her shoulders and my legs over hers so they couldn't move. I looked down at her. She struggled a bit, but stopped when she made eye contact with me. I stared into those perfect, bright green eyes. Maybe they were more of a hazel color, but still. She did the same thing to me. At that point, all the tension ended. Everything stopped. We didn't just capture three dangerous men. She didn't just take out both my brother and sister. We didn't just fight each other.

I almost kissed her. Or at least wanted to.

That moment ended when I heard two people run our way. One of the people awkwardly said "Um... The helicopter is landed outside the park for you guys."

"_Ohhhhhh_... We must interrupting something." Sarcastically remarked the voice of my step-brother.

We quickly separated from each other. I moved myself from on top of her and she shifted left. _What was I thinking?_I asked myself in my head. First off, were are on a rescue mission! Hello? Second, don't even know this girl. She could be insane for all I know! Third, she just beat up Adam and Bree, who are still passed out on the floor. _But maybe if she wasn't trying to kill me..._

"What the heck happened?" Mr. Davenport yelled to me looking from the three men locked up in the other room, to my siblings, to Molly and I. I scooted away from her and she did the same. This must look really, um, _odd_ from his point of view.

"They were... and I..." Molly began with a completely embarrassed tone.

"She like... and I came and..." I tried to explain to him, but could not get the right words out of my mouth. He stared at us with a complete look of confusion on his face.

Leo cut in. "You better tell us in the helicopter, 'cus we gotta go." He looked just as confused.

Mr. D took a Walkie Talkie out of his pants pocket and put it up to his mouth. In a muffled voice, Mr. D mumbled "Call in the extract crew for the men." into his Walkie Talkie. He set it back into his back pocket and looked at us.

"C'mon. Let's go." He motioned his hands for us to come. We both stood up and walked over to were he was standing in an awkward motion.

Then he glanced down at Leo. "And take care of your brother and sister." He handed Leo a silver device. Leo grabbed it and ran over to where Adam and Bree were now somewhat awake. They of course were puzzled on what was happening and were groaning from where Molly hit them. Leo bent down and put the device near Bree's neck. He clicked a white button on the machine. A glowing light scanned past her neck. She immediately stood back up, like she regenerated. Leo did the same to Adam and whispered "C'mon." They walked over to us.

Adam and Bree gave Molly a dirty look as they passed by each other. Mr. Davenport motioned for us to follow him as he and Leo strolled out the exit.

"This will be great." I mumbled to myself as I followed behind them.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Start

_Chapter 4_  
_A New Start_  
_

**Molly's P.O.V.**

The boy swiped his leg past mine, making me fall to the ground. My back slammed hard, making a sharp pain rush through me. It hurt bad, and when I say bad, I mean _bad_. But, the little fall wasn't going to stop me from fighting. Especially since the intersect didn't want to. It twisted my head to look back.

Right when I was going to get back up, the boy jumped on top of me. His legs on top of mine and arms off to my side. On instinct, I struggled, trying to break lose from his grasp. But when it was no use, I turned to face him. When I should have been standing back up to get into combat, I stopped. I just relaxed looking into this boy's beautiful, chocolate colored eyes.

It's like the Intersect just deactivated. It doesn't normally just stop like that. But I got lost. Lost in this kid's eyes. _What the heck, Molly? You don't know this person. He could be dangerous._ My mind played these words over and over. I ignored what I was thinking.

_Don't let your guard down. Don't do it._ I kept repeating in my head. As I lay there, I studied what this "super-boy" looked like. He had perfectly combed chestnut colored hair and somewhat freckled cheeks. And for god knows what reason, he wore the most cheesy outfit possible matching his partners clothes. Leaving that fact out of the picture, he was attractive.

I shook my head a bit when I heard steps coming from the stairs that weren't too far from where we were. A short man who looked vaguely familiar and a boy who seemed as though he might be in middle school began to approach us.

The man implied in an awkward tone "Um... The helicopter is landed outside the park for you guys." You guys? Was he talking to all of us? Or the three who came to save me.

"_Ohhhhhh_... We must interrupting something." Sarcastically remarked the voice of the short boy who came in with the man. I didn't understand what he was talking about until I looked up at the boy who was lying on top of me.

The five of us sat awkwardly in the private (and not to mention really fancy) helicopter that these people owned. There were three seats on each row. There were only two rows, and they were facing each other. I was seated next to who must be the leader and the short boy. Across from us were the two super teens I beat up, and the boy with the super smarts. They had taken off those tourist outfits once they got inside and revealed what they called a mission suit.

Once we got situated, the man clicked a few buttons on his seat and the copter rose into the air. Even though they saved me, I still shouldn't trust them. But something about that one boy assured me that I was safe. We started off the flight in silence. Maybe five minutes passed by until someone finally began to speak.

"So..." the brunette haired girl commenced, "Sorry about ticking you off back there. I don't know what got into me. Just must have been one if those heat of the moment things." She apologized, making me feel a lot more secure then before.

"Oh, it's ok. I could tell you didn't mean any harm. It was just instinct for me to defend myself. Like literally. I can't not defend myself." Now everyone was up and listening to us talk.

"What do you mean, you can't not defend yourself?" Asked the abnormally strong boy.

Oh no. I don't know if I should have said that. Now we are getting into the topic of one of my biggest secrets. The biggest secret in America really.

"Well, I... um... well... I kind of have... uh." I tried to let the words escape from my mouth. Out of the blue, the man who I was sitting next to spoke up.

"She has the intersect." I sat with my mouth wide open. Shock filled inside me. How did he know this? Are these people using me? Oh gosh, another trick? All these questions flooded my mind. I got into my fighting mode and got ready to attack, but the next words spoken reassured me that I was fine.

The short boy next to me looked at him. "What's an Intersect?" He asked in confusion. At that point, if all these people didn't know what it was, I was safe. A few murmurs came from the other side.

Before the man could speak, I explained what it was. "An Intersect is a machine that turns government agents into super spies. It was implanted inside my head and grants me the the ability to have physical flashes, the ability to upload knowledge into the my head enabling me to perform complex fight moves without any training. I have the entire government database up there." I pointed to my forehead.

The four other teens looked at me like I was crazy. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. You guys have superpowers!" I confessed toward them. They glanced at each other, then back to me.

The attractive boy kind if laughed under his breath. "We don't have superpowers. We have bionics." He explained. "I have super intelligence, force fields, super senses, molecular kenisis, and the ability to levitate."

"I have super speed, vocal manipulation, and super agility." The girl commented next to him,

"And I have super strength, heat vision, plasma granades, blast waves, and the ability to breath underwater." The large boy confided. "I also can make these mega armpit farts, but I don't know if you would consider that a bionic power." I gave a muffled laugh.

I glimpsed down to the short boy. "What do you have?" I questioned, wondering what other possible abilities one could have. Seriously! These people had it good.

"Uh, me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Uh, yes."

"Oh, I don't have bionics. I'm just their extremely charming and charismatic step-brother." He coaxed. Wow, cocky much? But still, this kid was funny.

"Wait, did you say their step-brother? Wait wait wait." I shook my head in disbelief. "You're all related?" They all nodded together.

The man to my left interrupted. "I don't think we have had a proper introduction." Finally, I can stop referring to them as boy and girl. "I'm Donald Davenport." He held out his hand for me to shake. Before I could reach out, I had a flash. A flash is a part of the intersect. It's when I see images and information of things I hear that are in the government database. Images floated in my eyes of Davenport Industries, the multi-billion dollar scientific organization, Donald and Douglas Davenport, and multiple different robotic machines.

The picture stopped and because my eyes rapidly move during a flash, everyone was asking if I was ok. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I decided to show off my own ability to them. "And Donald. It's nice to meet the owner of Davenport Industries, started by you and someone named Douglas. Most of your machines are pretty cool. Especially the particle collider, it's one of my favorites."

Everyone except Donald was amazed. He was still surprised, though. I heard a few _How did you do thats_ and some _Wows_. "That's the Intersect for you." I proclaimed, smiling. I haven't really ever been able to show off my secret to many people. Only government generals and kernels. It felt nice to finally have someone look up to me, not down.

The girl in the middle seat on the opposite row slid down further in her space and spoke. "I'm Bree. Bree Davenport. I'm the one in this family who isn't completely crazy." She took her fingers and pointed to her male siblings who were sitting on both sides of her. And at the same time, the boys punched each of her arms. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she rubbed the spots where they hit. I snickered.

"I'm Leo. The one who isn't some freakish super teen." Said the boy sitting next to me. This kid was hilarious. I could see me hanging out with him and Bree also.

"My name is Steve Greenberg." The buff boy to the side of Bree implied. She elbowed him in the rib and whispered C'mon Adam. "Fine fine fine." He said, brushing of where she struck him. "I'm Adam." I waved.

In a few seconds the noise died down. I shifted my gaze to the other boy. He sat with his head hanging down.

"And you?" I proposed, motioning for him with my hands. He picked his head up and glared at me. "Oh oh yeah. I'm Chase." He introduced, smiling widely. Chase. That name fit him perfectly. And that smile! I couldn't help but blush.

"Now that everyone is situated and got to know each other, will you please let me know what happened in there. All communication went down after you got to the top of the ride." Donald asked us.

Oh here we go. Adam, Bree, Chase and I explained everything that happened. We described when I fell for the men's fake identity, Ugh, all the way to when Chase held me down. Just the two of us had to tell him about that mostly because Adam and Bree were knocked out on the floor. I still really felt bad for that. Anyway, Donald and Leo were awestruck. They had no idea that all of that went on.

"Right after the mikes and head sets stopped working, Leo and I hopped into the helicopter and flew to the park. We didn't know what to expect. So thank goodness you all got that sorted out." Donald confessed relieved that everything went... well... sort of as planned.

Just then, the helicopter went silent. No one knew what to say next. It will be really awkward being with these people in the beginning. Wait. I know exactly what to say. Or really, ask.

"Um... Donald." I began, in a sort if confused tone. "Uh, I know this is a weird thing to ask, but what now? I mean, are you brining me back to my underground base or the training center?" I literally was stumped. If they didn't know that those men were going to try to kidnap me, what was their "mission" in the first place? Take me and go?

"That's what we would like to know." Chase asserted, speaking for all of his siblings. _Did they not even know what was going to happen?_

"Well," he started. I could tell from his face that it was going to be something serious. "The officials contacted me before we even were given the mission. All the information about what is about to happen was classified until Molly was transported safely to our home, but I guess I can tell you now since we will be there in an hour."

I looked out the window of the helicopter, just now noticing how fast of a speed we were going. This must be an extremely high speed vehicle. No wonder it will only be an hour. When Donald and Leo were the only ones riding, they must have been going ten times faster then we were now to get to Universal on time! Man, these people must be rich.

"We have been chosen to, well, um." He began. "In shorter words, from this point on, Molly has been placed, most likely permanently, in our household." His words struck me like a knife to the stomach.

I immediately became lightheaded in shock. Everything became a blur. My eyesight and my mind became black. _How the heck could this be happening? No, no. I'm dreaming! That's it!_ I kept denying my fate. _Ok Molly! Wake up! It's time to get up!_ I shook my head in disbelief sitting in that helicopter. This is all in my head.

My breathing became short and deep. All my life I have been moved from underground base to military bunkers. Government hideouts to training facilities. And I was only there for a short amount of time for my own personal safety. I was never allowed to have any contact with the outside world as myself. Like with Revenge of the Mummy. I was there in a disguise as a 23 year old woman from Texas. And I'm 16! I was told by General Callahan that I was to meet up with a group of people who would transport me somewhere.

And here I am. Sitting in a helicopter with three bionic teens, a normal kid, and a billionaire scientist who will be my permanent caretakers. I tried to deny my future, and believe me. I tried. But it was no use. Everything was going by to fast. Too fast for me to handle. After admitting defeat to my destiny, one question floated around in my mind.

Would this be a good change? Maybe this is actually for the best. No longer training and working for all those freaking spy missions. No more being in danger 24/7. But I didn't know if any if this was actually true.

A tear rolled down my cheek. Just a small one. But when it reached my chin, fell of my face and onto my lap, it pushed me over the edge. Just then, a flood of tears poured out my eyes. I just couldn't stop it. The only thing was I didn't know why. Why I was crying. Was I happy? Sad? I put my hands up to my face because I didn't want anyone to see me like this. They could probably tell, though, because I was as silently as I could making those annoying noises people make when they cry.

But then I felt a cold, but comforting hand on my shoulder.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

"We have been chosen to, well, I, um;" Mr. Davenport began in a serious tone, "In shorter words, from this point on, Molly has been placed, most likely permanently, in our household."

My instant reaction was frustration. _What! Why are we just now getting this news? I mean, this is serious! Why wasn't this mentioned before?_ I glanced at my siblings who's mouths were wide open in shock. This must be really hard to process for all of us.

It certainly was a surprise. For everyone. It caught us so off guard that the whole area was submerged with silence. Just faces filled with awe.

But, wow. Another member of the team. Another member of our family. It will no longer be the six of us, Me, Adam, Bree, Chase, Mom, and Davenport. But now it's Me, Adam, Bree, Chase, Mom, Davenport, and Molly. Right as I'm adjusting to moving in to this crazy house... We get another one. Seriously? It's not a bad thing, but c'mon.

One hundred questions floated around in my head. I meant to ask one of them, but I heard soft sobbing. When I turned my head to face the seat next to me, I saw the limp body of Molly. I didn't even think about how she would handle the news. Oh god. I thought this was hard for me to handle. But her?

I set my hand on her shoulder for comfort. I didn't know if it would help, but it didn't hurt to try. She moved her hands from her face and I saw that her cheeks were wet with tears. All at once, I felt guilty for feeling the way I did. Not only is she coming to live with us  
permanently, but leaving her current lifestyle behind.

She looked crushed. Crushed with mixed emotions. But even though she might be somber, a small smile crossed her face. She put her hand on top of mine and tapped it a bit.

Mr. Davenport put his hand on her knee. She took a glimpse at him. He was trying to make her feel better as well. Her smile widened just enough so that the others could see it.

"It will be ok." Chase convinced smoothly, beaming a grin in her direction. Molly's cheeks started glowing bright, like she was blushing.

Powered with all the comfort coming from everyone, Molly turned to me. She mouthed the words thank you and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned it back to her. Now that I think about it, I don't really think a girl has ever hugged me as long as she did before. Other then mom and possibly Janelle. As long as she felt better, I did too.

She let go and I the same. After getting situated back into our seats, the five of us eyed Mr. Davenport with deathly glares. That recently quiet helicopter was now pounding with questions from all of us. _Why didn't you tell us before? What now? How did the general not tell me? Are you serious? Can I have a hotdog? (Really Adam.) Where will she be staying? Are you freaking crazy? What will she be considered in relation to us? Will she go to school? How come this is happening?_

Overwhelmed with all the questions all at once, Mr. Davenport became speechless. Turning to me, to Chase, to Adam, to Bree, to Molly, and back being flooded. He shook his head.

"Stop!" He exclaimed. "Do you honestly think I can answer all of those?" Everyone became quiet.

"At least tell us some things. Something that will give us a better understanding of what will happen now." Bree countered. Nods in agreement signaled that was his only choice.

"Ok, fine." He began. "Once this lands and we step out of here and onto the launch pad on the roof, Molly will be a part of the team. She will go on missions with the three of you." That was not expected. At all. I thought she was just here as a cover.

"Really! She just got here and she gets to go on missions! I have been here for like a year or two and I'm still just the mission specialist!" I complained. Literally! This is an outrage! Ugh.

"Four words, Leo. _In-ter-sect spy_." Adam explained in a incorrect manor. I saw that Chase was about to correct him, but shook it off because it was obviously no use. I did the same and decided to quit protesting so we could go on with the explanation.

"That's, um, somewhat right Adam. Because Molly is a trained government spy and has the intersect, she will be very useful. And if you didn't notice already, she took out two bionic people in less then 30 seconds." Her facial emotion went from a smile to a small frown. Maybe she thought the same thing that I did. That she thought it was just a cover to stay with us.

"On a different topic, she will be considered as your _partner_. Just someone you work with. Not a sister or something. Nothing more then a _partnership_. I mean, you can be friends, but I don't want you all to get to attached to each other. In the rare case that she does need to be removed from us, you will never _ever_ see her again." Molly's frown was no longer small but wide. I felt bad for her.

"Lastly, she will be staying in our house in the spare room. The one that Bree stayed in before she moved back into the Lab." He looked down at her. "You can design it however you want. I'll just need to take down the old decorations and the spare capsule." After he said _lab_ and _capsule_ Molly looked confused.

"First off, you sleep in a lab! And second, what is a capsule?" She questioned.

Bree spoke up. "Yeah, me, Adam, and Chase sleep in am underground lab. And instead of a bed, we use a capsule. It's pretty much a see through tube. Buts it's what we used when we grew up, so it's not much of a big deal. Leo, Tasha, and Davenport sleep upstairs in normal rooms."

"That's kind of odd, but I can live with it. But who's Tasha?" She asked.

"Tasha is my mom, their stepmom, and his wife." I said pointing to the people corresponding to their names when I mentioned them. After I finished clarifying it for her, that is when she said something pretty serious and kind of hilarious.

"So, wait. We are just going to walk inside your..." She stopped for a second and cleared her throat. "_Our_ house and go to this Tasha and be like, oh hey! Yeah, sorry for the surprise but here's a new housemate! She gonna live here for now on!" After hearing her point that out, Mr. Davenport's eyes went wide open.

"_Ooo! Donny D's in trouble_!" Adam chattered in a quiet voice so he wouldn't get yelled at. Even then, Mr. Davenport eyed him angrily. I wanted to exclaim out BUSTED, but decided it was for the best not to.

He sat and thought for awhile. "Um... Well. I guess I'll just break it to her like I did with you guys. I mean, when she found out she had three bionic teens living in her new basement, she took it pretty well. Right?" The four of us started cracking up.

"If you consider yelling at you for three weeks straight taking it really well, then boy, everything will be a-ok!" Bree snickered. Molly started laughing with us. Mr. Davenport on the other hand looked super nervous. I should know she'll freak out. I've lived with her my whole life!

"I guess we'll just see how it turns out then." He admitted. We sure will see how it turns out soon. It will look a bit like a month of sleeping on the couch. And if that's all, he's lucky. I know my mom. Believe me.

"So on another subject;" Chase cut in. "Will she be coming to school with us? If she is staying with us for safety and as a cover, wouldn't it be better for her to act as a normal high school student? No government enemy would suggest a normal student to be a spy." He made some pretty valid points.

Molly seemed to be intently listening now that we mentioned school. "As a matter of fact, she will be attending Mission Creek high with the four of you all." Mr. Davenport noted.

"Did you say high school? Seriously!" Molly exclaimed. He looked pretty nervous when she said that.

"Yes, miss. I said high school. I'm sorry if you don't want to..."

"You think I wouldn't want to go to school! Of course I would!" She blurted out to everyone. I groaned, making a noise that mixed really and ugh together. It ended up sounding like 'rug', but she understood what I meant by it.

"But high school sounds so fun! With all the classes, lunchrooms, teachers, desks, bells and musical dance numbers!" She shouted while shaking her hands in excitement. Wow. Another one of the delirious kids who have never experienced education before. And really? Musical dance number? High school musical really scarred this generation of teens.

"Hun, it ain't what your expecting it to be. And trust me when I say it isn't all fun and games." Bree admitted. "I was one of those. _Omg school is going to be so great kids._ We all were." She waved her hands next to Adam and Chase. "Maybe the first week is thrilling, but after that it's just hard work and psychotic ex prison guarding, cat loving, flag waving, Mexican wrestling, principals."

After the description of none other then Principal Perry, Molly looked a bit confused, but shook it off. "So here is your schedule. You have three classes with Chase, two with Bree, two with Leo and one with Adam. I made sure you were with one of them for every class." Mr. Davenport handed her a sheet. After looking over it, she gave it to me. It had notes written down next to it.

**Mission Creek High Schedule**

**P1~ Homeroom Time~ 7:45 to 8:10**_W/Leo_

**P2~ Algebra II Time~ 8:13 to 8:58**_W/Chase_

**P3~ US History Time~ 9:01 to 9:46**_W/Adam_

**P4~ Science Time~ 9:49 to 10:34**_W/Chase_

**P5~ Art I Time~ 10:37 to 11:22**_W/Bree_

**P6~ English Time~ 11:25 to 12:20**_W/Bree_

**Lunch Time~ 12:13 to 12:58**

**P7~ Latin I Time~ 1:01 to 1:46**_W/Leo_

**P8~ Chemistry Time~ 1:49 to 2:34**_W/Chase_

_**Molly's P.O.V.**_

After studying it, I threw the paper over to Leo, and he to who sat across from him. I'm pretty sure his name was Adam. He read it _or at least I think he did_. "So if you have this magic knowledge thingy in your head, wouldn't that be cheating? If you can just look at the question and check through your database for an answer, isn't that kind of messed up?" He asked me.

"Hey! I have a magic knowledge thingy in my head too ya know. So it wouldn't be any different if she used her intersect." Chase defended. Bree and Leo nodded in agreement.

"What he said is kind of true, though." I confessed. "Like, I don't even need to take Latin. I already know all the languages." Everyone was stunned.

"Say 'Chase is short' in ten of them, then!" Adam yelled out.

"Allrighty." My eyes started twitching and pictures of the words popped up in my mind. I of course wasn't going to say he was short, that would be rude. Especially since we are about the same hight. I decided to say 'Chase is sweet' instead. No one would know what I was really saying anyway.

"Perseguição é doce.  
κυνηγητό είναι γλυκιά.  
chasse est doux.  
chase estas dolĉa.  
追逐是甜的.  
Погоня солодкий.  
చేజ్ తీపి.  
Цхасе је слатко.  
Chase jest słodki.  
पीछा मीठो छ. There! You happy?" I asked Adam. Because of the fact that everyone around me was speechless with their mouths wide open, I'm going to guess that was a yes. When I looked over at Chase though, he was blushing and had a large smile on his face.

_Crap_! He's the smartest person on the planet! He obviously knew what I was actually saying. I tried to act like I didn't see him. Instead of explaining myself, I just looked back at Adam.

"Yeah I'm happy. And at this point I believe you are an alien. I don't know anyone better then me at making random gibberish. The only thing that could be greater at that talent, is an alien. So just letting you know, Chase is our leader. So probe him first." He beamed. I snickered a bit at his weird thought process. He must be the dim-witted one of the group.

_Davenport. Davenport. Everybody loves Davenport. Daaaaa._ Donald took his phone out of his pocket and clicked a button to show who was calling (and also to stop the terrible ringtone). "Uh, guys. I gotta take this. Excuse me." He stood up and started walking away. As he stood up, I saw on his screen that the person calling was named Dalla T. Canan.

Who could it... Wait. It's General Callahan. My leader. Or my ex-leader I guess. Dalla T. Canan is just an anagram. If you change the letters around, it makes the name Tad Callahan. As Donald walked out of the room on the helicopter, I unbuckled my belt and got up. I started to follow but before I could walk out the door, Chase grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked, concerned.

I couldn't tell him I was following Donald. He might think I was snooping around. Well actually, I was. First off, that is none of his concern. Secondly, I'm a spy. It's an instinct to find out what people are up to. "Um... I'm using the restroom." I brought up from the top of my head.

"The restrooms are that way." He informed me, pointing in the opposite direction that Donald walked. I gave him a fake smile.

"Thank you. Very much." He smiled back. I appreciate his help. I really do. But seriously! Come on! Instead of thinking of a way to get back to him and the call, I gave up. He most likely wont be done with the conversation by the time I'm done anyway. I walked the way that Chase pointed back to the restroom. I went in, closed the door, stood there for a minute, and strolled out. I did all this to make sure that they thought I was not lying to them.

By the time I got back, Donald was already back from his call. _Crap_.

I felt a bit of turbulence as the helicopter lowered down from below the clouds to not to far from the tops of buildings. I looked over Leo to see out the window. Because we are about to land on the launch pad over their house, I wanted to see the community that I was going to live in for the rest of my life. All I could see was a few community buildings and shops before I was interrupted by beeping.

"Everybody, the drone just noted me that we will be touch down in about a minute." Donald informed us while looking at his phone in which was making the noise.

"So where are we anyway?" I asked. It didn't hurt to ask. I could at least find out where it was exactly that they lived. And where I will be living.

"We are in Mission Creek, California. The hidden gem of San Francisco." Donald replied. Nice! I'm staying in the Golden State. And in none other then the San Francisco! When I have free time, I could go to the fantastic beaches or hit LA. I honestly didn't expect them to live here. I'm used to London, France, and even Beijing. When I heard that they were American, I thought something like Kansas or Nebraska.

From the edges of the window, I could see the rims of homes forming in the distance. We were obviously beginning to land. They got closer and closer until we were hovering right on top of a modern mansion. It was sitting on a mountain that lead off into a beautiful and serene looking lake.

I am sure gonna like it here.

It took a few seconds of shaking before everyone felt the jolt of energy that happened when we finally arrived. I unbuckled my seatbelt that was loosely sitting on top of my lap. I heard the other clicks of everyone else's. When I rose from my seat, I got an unstable feeling. It wasn't because I was standing up after sitting for awhile, but that feeling that you get when you don't know what will happen next. Butterflies flapped their wings around in my stomach and I wanted to just set them free.

Ugh. I hate that stinking feeling. The six of us walked out the helicopter one after another. I was last. When I took those few steps down, down onto my new home, waves of this prickling sensation filled me. This was my new beginning.

As we piled in a semicircle up upon that roof, I stared at my new family. Most people will never feel what I felt. They will never experience this. Just so many feelings packed into one, crushing me. Joy, surprise, sadness, happiness, fright. These people. The bionic kids. The normal boy. The genius scientist. They are my new start.

I looked off into the distance to stop myself. It was dawn, so the sun was setting over the lake. It was beautiful.

"Could I... could I possibly... um." I started in an exhausted voice. "Could I have a little while alone up here?" I needed this. Donald nodded his head up and down. I stayed in the place I was standing as they slowly roamed over to where the stairs were. I looked away and began my own walk over to the edge of the ceiling.

I plopped myself down and hung my legs over the side. When I was situated, I lifted my head up. And just stared. Watching the scenery of this place calmed my senses. The fiery colors of the sky warmed inside me

In the very corner of my ear, I heard a quiet and muffled voices. _Are you coming?_That was Bree. But what did she mean by that? _Just wait. meet you in the living room in a second._I couldn't make out that persons voice, but I just shook it off. I shouldn't be eavesdropping on the conversation anyway.

I know this was stupid, but I pinched the skin on my upper arm. Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. And I wasn't. Sometimes I just don't know. I think I know everything. Because of this _stupid intersect_. But I don't. I really don't. I wouldn't even be in this place if I didn't have it.

At that very moment, a leg swooped down the edge of the roof. Then another one. Someone was sitting down next to me. Before I could look left to see who it was, a voice spoke up.

"Hey." Chase piped in a comforting tone. I don't know what he was doing, but I decided not to ask.

"Hey." I replied. I was now staring at him as he looked off into the distance. I still can't believe this kid has bionic powers. He looks like a normal person. A little nerdy, but that doesn't bother me. Before I became a spy, I was a total geek.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I took my hands and dragged them down my face. "Well, it depends. You want me to tell you all the mushy-gushy emotions or whatever's on the top of my mind?" I don't know if I actually want to spill out everything I'm experiencing in my head right now. Mostly because it's hard to understand.

He smirked. "I like mushy-gushy." He responded. I smiled and gave a little laugh.

"First of all, I... I... hate this." I put my fingers up to my forehead. When I saw his face, it looked hurt. "Wait! No! I didn't mean that I hate being here! I meant that I hate the intersect."

His face flushed with relief. "I can't believe I'm even here. And to think that if I never went and got _it_ placed in my head, I would be a normal girl. Just a normal girl who goes to high school in the little city of Wentzville, Missouri who has friends and a boyfriend and parents and a brother..." I stuck my head in my hands. I couldn't finish my sentence. I could go on and on about everything I lost.

"And now... now I have none of that." I confessed. I was getting very emotional to the point when tears began to roll down my cheek. "I'm... I'm sorry. I just met you and I'm throwing all this at you."

He shook his head, disagreeing. "I'm so sorry." He muttered. It became silent up there on the roof.

"If I was a normal girl..." I began. "My family would still be alive." I didn't think I could have, but I did. I got it out. This is when I started crying.

As I pulled my head out from my hands, Chase's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me closer. I cried and cried as quietly as I could, hoping that I wasn't making to much of a scene. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It will be ok." He whispered as he softly rested his hand on top of my head. "I've wished to be normal before. Don't think it's easy to be bionic and save the world every week. And my siblings look up to me. To be their leader. If I mess up, the world ends. So I wish I was normal and didn't have such great responsibilities."

"Ditto my friend." I joked. We both managed a smile.

"Molly." He whispered. I moved my head so we were side by side. "Trust me when I say it will be ok."

And at that very moment, I knew.

I knew it would all be ok.

Sitting there on the Mission Creek Mansion in Chase's arms showed me. Showed me that I had a crush.

A crush on the bionic boy.


End file.
